House of Night: My Story  Need You Now
by My Dreams Are My Wings
Summary: Just some drabble I came up with listening to Need You Now. Goes along with my other story House of Night: My Story  Please check it out!


House of Night: My Story – Need You Now

**Picture perfect memories****  
****Scattered all around the floor**

I was sat in my dorm room with the old cardboard shoebox lying on my bed. All the pictures were scattered around me. I looked through them all; they ranged from us at the age of twelve to the most recent ones; at my sweet sixteen birthday party.

**Reaching for the phone 'cause****  
****I can't fight it anymore**

I restrained myself from grabbing my phone and dialling the number. My friends aren't here, they're having a sleepover but I declined saying I wasn't feeling up to it. They were worried about me, they didn't voice this but I could see it in their faces; the worry. They all just nodded and left me to it.

**And I wonder if I****  
****Ever cross your mind****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**

I couldn't keep myself from reaching for the phone any longer. I was so used to the number that my fingers glided across the keys typing it in. I put the phone to my ear and listened to the dial tone.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm all alone****  
****And I need you now****  
****Said I wouldn't call****  
****But I lost all control****  
****And I need you now****  
**

He picks up on the third ring, like he always does with me.  
"Joanne?" I hear his worried tone.  
"Daniel, I know that I shouldn't have called you but I'm all alone. I just feel empty."  
"Its 1:15 Joanne." I hear him sigh and then shuffle around. "We broke up of course your gonna feel empty."  
"Look I know it's late but please Danny." I plead

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without you****  
****I just need you now****  
**

He sighs again and I hear something being knocked over.  
"Ok, I would come if I could but I can't. If you were still at your house; you know that I'd be there in a heartbeat."  
"I know but I just wanted to hear your voice." I breathe out.

**Another shot of whiskey****  
****Can't stop looking at the door****  
****Wishing you'd come sweeping****  
****In the way you did before**

Damn! I just can't get over her, and then she has to go and call me a quarter past one in the fucking morning! Since she's been gone and since our breakup all these girls at school having been trying to get with me. I don't want them I only want on girl, but I can't have her anymore. Why did it get so complicated? I just want to go back to when we were young and had started going out.

**And I wonder if I****  
****Ever cross you mind****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**

I've been wondering the whole time since she's been gone if I have been on her mind. I miss her so much it hurts sometimes. I just want the pain to end; I want her back. I think she must feel the same if she's calling me now.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm a little drunk****  
****And I need you now**

I remember that time I was at Jason's party. I got really drunk; not drunk enough to not know anything going on but drunk enough to not be able to drive. One of the cheerleaders at the party had been following me around but I took no notice of her. Joanne hadn't been at the party; she wasn't really into that stuff. Another beer later and I decide to call her to come get me.

**Said I wouldn't call****  
****But I've lost all control****  
****And I need you now****  
**

It was 1:15 when I had called her to come get me. I was so annoyed that I had woke her up, but she said she didn't mind, told me to wait outside the house and she would be there as soon as possible. I stood outside the house and thirty minutes later there she was.  
"Hey" she said softly  
"Whoa! Dizzy much." I said. She reached out and grabbed my arm, keeping me stable and led me towards her car.

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now****  
**

He hadn't spoke in awhile so I was wondering what he was thinking about.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked  
"When I got drunk at Jason's party and called you at quarter past one to come pick me up." He answered, I gave a small chuckle.  
"I remember that. I had been in my bed then my phone started ringing. When I walked up to you; you said 'Whoa! Dizzy much'.  
"Yeah..." he trailed off

**Whoa, Whoa****  
****Guess I'd rather hurt****  
****Than feel nothing at all****  
**

During our talk I had realised something. I would rather hurt over my breakup with Daniel than feel nothing at all. I continued looking at our photo's together while talking to him.  
"Well I guess I'm gonna go now." I said  
"Yeah I have football practice in the morning. So yeah, I'll talk to you later probably. Bye Joanne."  
"Bye Danny." We hung up and I placed the phone back on the bedside table.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm all alone****  
****And I need you now**

The next day came, but I still hurt even though I had my friends. None of them knew about my midnight call to Daniel. I didn't want to tell them either because they would just be worried saying that I had to move on. How though. How would I be able to move on? We had been together since we were twelve.

**And I said I wouldn't call****  
****But I'm a little drunk****  
****And I need you now**

I kept looking at my phone whenever I could. I didn't want to call or text because how would that go. It would feel awkward and the hurt I would feel if he didn't pick up or reply.

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
**

I don't know what I would do without him. He was my rock throughout my teenage years. We texted back and forth every now and again. It's not as if it was a messy breakup we would still talk but right now I just needed to find the strength to get over it and move on.

**I just need you now****  
****I just need you now**

The day after that late night chat, I feel as though I can focus properly again. I'm not sulking and my friends can even see the difference and they're happy and I feel happy too.

**Oh baby, I need you now

* * *

**

This is just a side story that goes with my other story - House of Night:My Story. Check it out! The song is Lady Antebellum - Need You Now.

LiveLikeThere'sNoTomorrow


End file.
